Channel 6
|image = File:Channel 6 final.png |Row 1 info = 40200 |Row 2 info = 23 |Row 3 info = Brockman |Row 4 info = From Broadcast |Row 5 info = 8x9 |Row 6 info = 4 hours |Row 7 info = Western Civilization 101 |imagewidth = 250 |Row 1 title = Cost |Row 2 title = Level Required |Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked |Row 4 title = Income |Row 5 title = Size |Row 6 title = Building Time |Row 7 title = Quest }} is the studio that airs Channel 6 News hosted by Kent Brockman. The building is much like a high-level Cletus's Farm. Money is paid to broadcast a program, which when completed will reward the player with significantly more money than was originally paid. However, unlike Cletus Farm's crops, Channel 6's programs do not expire. However, four of Channel 6's programs require premium items or characters to unlock. About Channel 6 is Springfield's most popular television channel, and is located adjacent to Krustylu Studios. The channel presents numerous news and information programs, as well as the Krusty the Clown show. Programs Below is a list of all the programs available to broadcast at Channel 6 and all the information about them. Please note that Channel Ocho and Broadcasting Arnie Pye require Bumblebee Man and Arnie Pye to be able to broadcast them, respectively. However, these characters are not used when the program is being broadcast, and do not have to be free from any jobs. Jobs Involved Anger Watkins * "Apologize for Taking Things Too Far - 4h" Arnie Pye * Take over as News Anchor - 4h Booberella * Host Children's Show - 4h Boxing Drederick Tatum * Do an Infomercial - 12h Brockman * Check Wikipedia Page - 10m * Record Bite Back with Kent Brockman - 8h * Record Eye on Springfield - 12h Bumblebee Man * Whoa es me! - 10m * Fill in as News Anchor - 8h * Acto en Show El Channel Ocho - 24h Dr. Nick * Promote a Shoddy Product - 60m Judge Snyder * Act in a Local Film - 8h * Try Out for a Role - 12h Lucius Sweet * Give a Press Conference - 60m * Butcher a Thesaurus - 24h Marvin Monroe * Give a TV Interview - 12h McBain * Host Up Late With McBain - 4h Number 66 * Spread "Crackpot" Theories - 4h Number 67 * Redirect Traffic Flow - 4h Paris Texan * Film Endorsement Commercial - 8h Plow King * Record a Commercial - 8h Rainier Wolfcastle * Appear on a Talkshow - 60m * Shoot Action Footage -12h Brockman * Broadcast Internet Gossip as News - 6h Kamp Bart * Go To "Euro-Krustyland" - 12h Lisa * Go To "Euro-Krustyland" - 12h Martin * Go To "Euro-Krustyland" - 12h Milhouse * Go To "Euro-Krustyland" - 12h Plow King * Record a Mr. Plow Attack Ad - 8h Springfielders (with the exception of Civil Servants, Judge Snyder and Brockman) *''Protest - 24h'' Gallery File:The Simpsons -14x09- Strong Arms O The Ma.avi snapshot 01.27 -2014.12.08 08.25.28-.jpg|The title card for Eye On Springfield Category:Level 23 Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Special Buildings Category:8x9 Size